The Beginning of the End
by Ami KittyCat Mizuno
Summary: This takes place very far in the Future of Crystal Tokyo. It revolves around Chibiusa and Elios Daughter and the stranger "Dust". Starts right before her birth and will follow her life! Please R&R! Flames welcome!
1. Prologue:Dust and Dreams

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Okay, I do not own Sailor Moon or anything involved with Sailor Moon. However I own my imagination and this story comes right from there.

"The stars directing our fate,

and we're praying that it's not to late."-Robbie Williams

**The Beginning of the End by Ami "KittyCat" Misuno**

**Prologue **

The Cauldron shimmered and rippled, sending sparks up. Up and up to the tiny walkway that protruded over it. On the walkway there was a boy. Young, very young, he sat and watched the Cauldron's making and taking each day. His hair was short and brown with gold highlights that caught the sparks and flashed with them. His frame was thin, delicate, he wore simple clothes from anytime and anyplace. His eyes stared, pure gold, at the Cauldron. His arms pulled his knees in close, curving his back, closing himself. He was cold, blown around by a wind that carried stars seeds across the galaxy and back.

            "I have always been here. I am the Bringer. I will bring the universe to the beginning. I am born of nothing, of only the dust star seeds. I am dust. But Dust will bring an end to the universe."

            "Yesssssssss...." whispered the Cauldron, "that is what we taught you, Dust....Remember Dust, remember..."

            "I am Dust. Dust is the...end" His expression was unchanged, "I am Dust."

            "Yessssss...." 

***

            Chibiusa woke from her steady sleep gasping and nearly crying out. That boy, that boy. Why was he at the Cauldron? What about the end of the Universe? But Sailor Moon, no, Sailor Comos had won that battle years ago. She looked out of the window, the stars still shone. Should she tell Elios? On the silent cue of the universe Elios stirred beside her.

            "My beautiful dreamer. I could not find you in your dreams so I woke to find you. What is the matter?" Glad she did not have to decide to wake him she pressed herself against his naked chest.

            "I had a nightmare of the Cauldron," she said, feeling his warmth on her face.

            "Poor, poor dreamer girl," he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her peachy shoulders. "What happened?"

            "Nothing...just a boy. But...I thought we'd have peace now," she rubbed her growing belly, "I thought our child would be the first moonchild not to fight."

            "Shh, shh. Don't worry so much. It's just a nightmare. Your so used to fighting your making enemies up. Just go back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

            "Okay. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight."

            But Elios did not sleep. He knew the power of Chibiusa's dreams. Tomorrow he must tell the King and Queen. It was important not to upset Chibiusa. She was weak from battling since a young age. The stress of palace life was to much for her. A miscarriage or accident was all to possible. He could not bear life without Chibiusa or with the death of the child growing within her.


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting of Worry

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Okay so I don't own Sailor Moon. Wanna make something of it? Actually a few people could make something of it. But the rest of you...QUIET! hee hee

"With the stars directing our fate,

and we're prayin' it's not too late." -Robbie Williams

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 1**

            The next morning Elios got up at first light. He had not slept. But he wanted to be there if Chibiusa woke again. Opening the large wardrobe, he glanced over his clothes. He decide on more formal robes. Visiting the Queen and King was important. He was not yet comfortable with his In-laws.

            "Prince,"

            Elios turned, surprised, simultaneously pulling on his robe.

            "Diana," he said, fixing his collar, "I thought you'd be with Apollo so early. What are you doing here?" His smile was worried. Had she felt something to?

            "I came to see Small Lady," said Diana blushing, " I worry about her, she's still young. Barely an adult. I am so far away from her all the time. My room is all the way across the palace. It hurts to be so far away."

            "So you don't trust me?" Elios asked, teasing her lightly.

            "Oh! No, no Prince! But you know...it's just..."

            "I do know small one. One you have looked after so long is hard to stop thinking of." He looked lovingly at his rosy haired dreamer girl. Her chest rose and fell in the rhythm of a song that danced at the back of Elios mind. "_Kamisama kanaete happy-end, genzai--kako--mirai mo,_

_anata ni kubittake: Dear God, please give us a happy ending, The present, the past, even the future–, All this I devote to you_" He watched the her breath dance until he remember what he wanted to do before she woke.

            "I must go see the King and Queen. Could you keep the Lady company? Come get me if anything is wrong."

            "Right. Why are you so worried about her?" asked Diana as she jumped to the bed.

            "Just because of the child," replied Elios, not wanting to worry the cat.

***

            Elios reached the throne room and the guards smiled in recognition. 

            "Watch out, they're having a little tuff in there," warned one guard.

            Elios raised his eyebrows at the man. He gulped as what sound like a glass vase hit the wall inside. The guards opened the door. 

            "Mamoru, don't lie! You were to checking out the scouts," screamed Usagi.

            "No I wasn't. Honest," Mamoru said, waving his hands, "I was looking at the gardens."

            "No you weren't! DON'T LIE! YOU WERE WATCHING THEM TRAIN!" yelled Usagi hurling a silver candlestick, "You were practically having a nosebleed, you hentai! I CAN'T believe you. HOW long have we been married?"

            "Usagi, please calm down."

            "NO! Do you want to see some skin? Huh? Huh? Wanna see some skin? Cause it's the last you'll be seeing for a while," Usagi began to pull down the front of her dress. Mamoru didn't look all that unhappy at the prospect. 

            Elios who had been making his way to the front, immediately bowed down to hide his eyes.

            "Queen, King. I must speak with you. It is an urgent matter," Elios called out. At this point his ears were bright red. The Queen and King both turned to where Elios was kneeling. They blinked. Usagi rearranged her dress.

            "Oh, sorry," said Usagi blushing. The King and Queen straightened themselves and sat down. Elios sensing they were ready, rose to his feet.

            "Why did you come today Elios," said King Endymion

            "Something troubles me, your Highness. Last night Princess Selenity woke from a nightmare. She spoke of the Cauldron...and a boy." At the mention of the Cauldron both Royals tensed.

            "What about this boy?" asked the Queen.

            "Did you speak further?" questioned the King.

            "She said no more about the boy and I asked her no more. I didn't want to trouble her. I worry about any stress on her and our child. I told her to go back sleep. She has not woken yet. I am not going to question her if she doesn't remember."

            "I see," said the Queen, thinking, "Probably a good idea. I think we need to check out the Cauldron and Galaxia's old Palace. No one has been there for ages.

            "Now who could go? The King, the scouts and I are needed here. The outer scouts are off doing something. With the Princess pregnant you and the amazon girls must stay near her. Who is left. Oh! I know, the Starlights." A look passed over the King's face.

            "Selenity," he asked, "must we bother Queen Kakyu? Surely I could go. You don't need to send the starlights on a mission that has nothing to do with them. I'm sure their already working hard."

            "Well, you and Artemis could go and I could ask the starlights to just hang out here until you return. It would be like a vacation for them. Does that sound like a better plan?"

            King Endymion had made Seiya's acquaintance on several occasions. His, err, her possession  of Usagi drove him crazy. And none of the scouts would ever tell him what happened well he was with Galaxia. He didn't reply to Usagi. 

            "Good, I'll go ahead and call Kakyu. Thank you Elios, thank you for telling us. Please go back to Selenity."

            Elios bowed once again.

            "Thank you Queen." He turned and walked from the room. As he neared the door he heard a mutter.

            "Like you aren't checking out his butt."

            Elios found his face blushing once again and he rushed from the room. Behind him the guards burst into laughter and he heard the angry call of:

            "MAMO-CHAN!!!!" That was followed by the crash of what was probably the other silver candlestick.

*** 

            When Elios reached his chambers he opened the door quietly. Chibiusa was still sleeping. Diana was curled around her head. Elios smiled as the two slumbered. He removed his robe and slipped back into the bed. He decide not to let Chibiusa know he had gone to see her parents. He turned over and looked at his princess. Her long slender body filled the nightgown perfectly. Diana had also become an adult cat. She, like her mistress, was with child.

            "Don't worry, dreamer girl. Sleep on," said Elios like a spell, "Forgot, sleep on."

            And she would forget her dream. And this time forgetting was better then remembering. For their daughter.

PS Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make them longer.


	3. Chapter 2:Back to Where it Begins

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Sailor Moon is cool. So am I. So why don't I own it? sob It's not fair. Well I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't mention it. It makes me sad.

"The stars directing our fate,

And we're prayin' it's not to late"-Robbie Williams

**The Beginning Of the End**

**Chapter 2**

            Usagi swished to her drawing room. She slid on the couch and relaxed alone. She waved her hand lazily at her cupboard. From the cupboard a glittering ball floated. Usagi fixed her tiara and called out;

            "I'd like to speak with Queen Kakyu, please." Immediately there was a burst of light and the ball begin to pulse. Then it faded to a light glow. At the center of the ball, Kakyu's image floated.

            "Hello," said Kakyu, "So nice to hear from you. Is this about the baby shower? We did receive our invitations. We got them quite a while ago actually."

            "No," said Selenity, Kakyu noticed her missing energy, "it's more important then that. Last night, Princess Selenity dreamt of the Cauldron. And a boy there." A look of shock highlighted Kakyu's face. The last battle with Chaos and the Cauldron was still fresh.

            "But, you beat Chaos as Sailor Cosmos. The fighting was over for a while."

            "Well, it could be nothing. Just years of fighting creating an antagonist for Chibiusa to fight against. But I was still wondering if the Starlights could check the Cauldron and Galaxia's Palace. Just for peace of mind."

            "Of course. Don't worry. I'll send them immediately. And don't worry Selenity. Be happy! You'll soon be a grandmother! See you at the shower. Goodbye."

            The glowing ball beamed again and grew dull. 

            "Back in the cupboard, please." The ball floated back in the cupboard and the door closed.

            Yes, soon she would be a grandmother. She could begin to retire. Leaving more of the governing to Chibiusa and Elios. She could watch their child grow like she had not watched her own. Chibiusa's child would have a lot on their mind. They would have to look over not just the moon or earth. But the moon, earth and the people's dreams. They will hold so much in their hand. 

            Please, she prayed, let this child know peace. Stars, grant my wish. Peace until they have grown.

***

            "Starlights, can you come here?"

            The Three lights approached Kakyu and kneeled, faces towards the ground. 

            "Queen, what do you require?" asked Star Fighter.

            "Starlights. I need you to go to Galaxia's Palace and check on the Cauldron. Selenity has called." Fighter looked up but catching Kakyu's eyes, she lowered her gaze, "Princess Selenity dreamed of the Cauldron and a boy there. Please go there and see if there's anything wrong there."

            "Of course," chorused the Lights.

*** 

            The Lights got ready and set off.

            "It's really strange going back there," said Maker.

            "Yeah, last time we were there, we died!" added Healer. The three looked towards the center of the universe.

            "Aren't you worried?" asked Fighter, still looking forward. He did not meet the others glances, "Even if there's nothing there. Aren't you worried it might just start again?"

            "Yeah, I guess," said Healer, "But everything's pretty good now. Nothing big. Nothing we can't handle."

            "Life is very peaceful," added Maker, "No worrying. I think I'm perfectly happy in the day to day."

            "How can you be happy?" said Fighter angrily, "No one to love. No one to care for,"

            "Look," said Healer, "You've got to get over Usagi. It was good, the time you had together. But it's been years and years. She's married."

            "With a grandchild," commented Maker.

            "Yeah. She's not coming back to you. She's happy. She's gotten on with her life. You have to also."

            "I don't know how she can be happy with him. He's so weak. Couldn't even fight for himself. Usagi needs someone that's as strong as her."

            "Someone like you? It won't work. Her Destiny was decided long ago. She was meant to be with the King. Your destiny was to protect Kakyu. You and Usagi could never be together. You have to protect Queen Kakyu."

            "But Kakyu would release me from my duty. She would say that love is more important."

            "Could you release yourself from your duty? You were meant to protect the Queen. That is...your destiny."

            The conversation ended. The three flew silently onward towards the center of the Universe.  To where everything begins; to where everything ends and is forever ending; to the Cauldron.

            All of things Galaxia had created were gone. The river, the graves, the garden. But the palace remained. Not because it was less of an illusion, but because the Cauldron let it remain. It wanted somewhere to be. And so the palace remained. Crumbling and tumbling down.

            The lights landed on the porch and stepped in. The hallways were large, tall, huge. They stretched and echoed. They hid the Lights voices in the dust and brought them back in odd places. The Lights were on their guard. They all sensed someone, something else powerful. Maybe it was the Cauldron, but still the feeling lurked around them.

            Eventually they reached the doors that housed the Cauldron. They all looked at each other, hesitant. Maybe if they left it alone it would never call them back. It would forget them. But the Cauldron never overlooks anyone, so they pushed open the tall oak doors.

***

            Doors...Doors were opening. Had there always been doors here? He could not remember. But doors don't matter. All that there is, is the Cauldron, stars and dust. He turned his head back to the Cauldron. He sat as he had always sat. The dust of stars built on him was absorbed and made him grow.

            "What are you doing here?" said a voice. A voice that was not his voice or the Cauldron's voice. He looked back at the doors. Three figures.

            What was he doing here? What were they doing here. He had always been. Always.

***

            "Why are you bothering Princess Selenity? Why did you steal into her dreams?" questioned Fighter.

            "Princess...Selenity," said the boy. He tested the words, pulled them over his tongue and pushed them around. They seemed to mean something to him. Something even he didn't seem to know.

            "Yes, Selenity. What do you want with her? Why are you bothering her and the child?" The boy stood up, the dust of many years, not yet absorbed, floated to the walkway. 

            "Who are you?" 

            The boy's expression did not change. But he replied with conviction:

            "Dust. I am Dust. I am the beginning. I am the ending. I am Dust. Dust."

            From deep within the Cauldron, a whisper began. Dust heard the words. The lights moved closer to hear.

            "Go. Follow the trail that was made," whispered the Cauldron.

            "Why?" asked Dust.

            "Follow the trail," said the whisper, growing in volume, "You must follow the trail for the beginning. Walk the trail for the end."

            "Where?" asked Dust, "Where does the trail go?"

            "You know! Everyone knows their destiny! You know where the trail leads!"

            "I know?"

            "YES! YES! GO! FOR THE BEGINNING! FOR THE END!" the voice became a roar. The breeze became a blinding hurricane. The starlights could barely see the figure of Dust through the swirling sand and flecks of light. The Cauldron was blowing Dust on to the trail which he was walking backwards. With a sudden blast the starlights were knocked back almost out the door. They looked up and Dust was gone. But in her ear, Fighter heard a soft whisper.

                                                            "I know."


	4. Chapter 3:A Party

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Sailor Moon has a black cat named Luna. I have a black and white cat named Luna. Therefore we are the same person and I don't need rights to myself. That logic not work for you? TOO BAD! Don't sue me.

Oh, yeah. This fic is going to start to refer to my other Crystal Tokyo fic. Not enough so that you'll be really confused. But if you want to know more about the Chibiscouts or the Generals you will want to read my fic : 

Rated PG: Slight swearing. Nothing hardcore. Slight sexual suggestions. 

"The stars directing our fate, And we're praying it's not to late."- Robbie Williams

**Beginning of the End by Ami "KittyCat" Misuno**

**Chapter 3**

            Shaken by their meeting with Dust, the Starlights flew straight to Crystal Tokyo. They were unsure if their meeting with Dust even involved that Solar System. Still, all roads seem to lead there. To the kingdom were the brightest stars held council.

            The Lights informed the Queen, King, Helios and all the Senshi except for Chibiusa the events that had transpired. The castle was on high alert. Everyone was watching and waiting for something. The eye of the Kingdom gazed skyward.

            But the process of life did not pause and soon Chibiusa gave birth to a girl. Her birthday was her mother's and her grandmother's, June 30th. Everyone joked round the bed how big the cake would have to be. It would have to fed 3 hungry moon-bunnies.

            The birth went better than expected. Chibiusa was exhausted but healthy. When Mercury handed her the tiny creature she could barely believe it was hers.

            She was beautiful. Her hair was the lightest of pinks. It seemed almost white. In the sun it created a halo of pink. She had big eyes of pastel purple. They hazed like a lilac pearl, stolen from a mermaid's crown. Her soft skin was the colour of tropical sand. She was named Selenity in the tradition but her nickname was Chibimusoka; little daydreamer. And as her name foretold, she would dream of many things.

            Chibimusoka was born before the baby shower, so everyone could coo over her. It was a large party for all the Senshi and the Starlights. Kakyu could not leave her planet but she sent a present with the Lights. Everyone dressed in normal clothes, no senshi outfits. This was a time of celebration; of peace. After the presents had been give, sandwiches had been eaten and Chibimusoka had been put to bed, it was time to talk. Everyone gathered around the circle of couches. Some on the floor, some on couches, some on the arms. The soft and comfy couches supported the laughter. Time sunk deeper into the couches, like pillows forgotten. Their adventures on the streets of Tokyo seemed like only yesterday.

            "Oh, Chibiusa," laughed Minako, "I remember when you started training as a scout. Your attacks were so weak, the yomma barely felt them."

            "I remember too," replied Chibiusa laughing, "I'm surprised I didn't get killed!"

            The stories grew longer with the hours. The Generals grew tired of memories they didn't take part in. They excused themselves promising their wives not to get too drunk. They tired to drag Mamoru along but he didn't move. He saw the way Seiya eyed his spot beside Usagi. However they over powered Elios and dragged him to the bar at the back of the room. He tried to protest, he really wanted to stay with Chibiusa. However Kunzite refused to take no for an answer.

            "Remember when I tried to teach you to play baseball Usagi?" asked Seiya, dressed handsomely like a man, his usual causal appearance on earth.

            "Oh God, yes!" laughed Usagi, "I was such a klutz. Why did you bother?"

            Unable to resist Mamoru jumped in, "Usagi remember when we were trapped in that 3D arcade game with your brother and dad?"

            "Oh yeah! With Anne and Allen (sorry for my dubbed incompetence)? That was hilarous. You and Allen were shooting them all for me. I was soooo bad!"

            "I remember that," said Rei icily, "And we waited outside for hours. While you just waltzed in with Mamoru."

            "R-ei! Don't be like that. Anne and Allen brainwashed the usher. I didn't even know you guys were there!"

            "Maybe if you hadn't been late!"

            "Mamoru, didn't you know the senshi were there?" asked Seiya, a glint in his eye. The inner scouts looked pointedly at Mamoru. Crap, he thought, they're going to kill me. Why did Seiya have to bring that up? Of course, because he's Seiya.

            "Well, I did sorta know they were there. I saw them out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't really know them. I just ran into them occasionally. I didn't even know who Usagi was."

            "How could you forget Usagi," asked Seiya, taking a sip of wine eloquently. A devious smile played across his face. 

            "Look." said Mamoru, rising off the couch slightly, "I had lost my memory. I was brainwashed. I lived for a long time in the Dark Kingdom. Then I was killed. Everyone forgot! And I did remember somewhere in my subconscious. That's why the Moonlight Knight appeared." Mamoru was silently seething. A vein in his throat throbbed. Seiya always had this effect on him.

            "Hey, calm it down," Seiya smoothed a single piece of hair back. "Just sayin'. Just sayin'. Usagi got her memory back."

            "Only because Luna helped her!"

            "Why didn't Luna give you your memory back?" questioned Seiya slyly. He had hit on the question which Mamoru had asked himself before. All the side conversations that usually happen in a large group had tailed off. The eyes of the group sift to were Luna was sitting in human form, a pretty gold dress on. She looked down and smoothed her dress.

            "King, I never gave you your memory back for many reasons. Usagi had to learn to fight with the scouts, to learn to trust them. And as the senshi and queen remember, a mind meld is painful. It confuses the soul and hurts your heart. The memories don't come easily. You become confused about your destiny. There were more reasons..."

            "Yeah," mumbled Seiya, "like she didn't think you were good enough for Usagi." It was a comment meant for the room. In a minute Mamoru was up, his fist pulled back. 

            "Hey! Do you want to fight? Just say the word!"yelled Mamoru.

            "Mamo-chan!" said Usagi sternly pulling him back down to the couch.

            "Yeah, Mamo-chan," mimicked Seiya. Then he lowered his voice to normal. "We're just reminiscing about old times. Having fun." He pulled his arm around the two senshi beside him, Mina and Rei. They giggled as Seiya slipped his hands down and around their waists. Mamoru glanced to the back corner of the room were the bar was located. Kunzite and Jadite had not noticed how "friendly" Seiya was being. Or how much their wives were enjoying the attention. Mamoru wondered if Usagi would mind. 

            All the generals seemed to be totally hammered. They teased innocent Elios about "positions" and other less mention able things. Elios mumble into his drink as his ears got redder and redder. He stirred his virgin drink and looked up occasionally in the hope Chibiusa would need him. There had been no luck yet.

            But Chibiusa now remembered him and followed Mamoru gaze over. However the conversation that Seiya now continued distracted her. Elios shifted uncomfortably as the Malachite asked another questioned he would have rather not heard at all. He had grown up with only two shrine maidens as friends and was not interested in the usual guy stuff. 

            "And reminiscing," Seiya continued smirking, "reminds me of some things I've heard."

            "Seiya, don't," Taiki cautioned. 

            "What? I'm not doing anything wrong," he squeezed Mina and Rei's waist to produce another giggle, "I was just thinking. It seems, Mamo-chan, that you've forgotten Usagi a lot. With Queen Beryl, after her defeat. With Black Lady. With Galaxia. It's almost like..." he balanced the words on his tongue. "It's almost like you wanted to forget Usagi." He threw the words at Mamoru.

            After that it was pure pandemonium. Mamoru flung himself across the coffee table to where Seiya was sitting opposite. All the drinks were knocked off the table with him. Mina and Rei dived out of the way screaming. Seiya only had time and room to raise his arms. The two immediately locked in combat. The fell to the floor. They began to beat each other as best they could, well destroying nearby tables. Usagi began to cry and tried to pull them apart. Ami and Makoto pulled her back, knowing she'd probably get hurt if she tried to step in. Yaten and Taiki stepped in to try and pull Seiya away. 

            They couldn't get a grip on either one. The Generals made motions to move that way but they couldn't figure out quite why they need to stop what looked interesting. So from the floor and the stools they cheered Mamoru on. Except for Zoisite who seemed to be cheering for someone named Boxy. (episode 26). But over the noise of lamps breaking no one heard him. Elios however was still quite sober. He rushed over to help Taiki and Yaten. He was hit by a missed placed punch and was sent flying. His thin frame didn't match the two "men". Yaten and Taiki exchanged looks and gave up. 

            Mamoru and Seiya continued to roll around the room.   To the left, to the right. Then left again. And so it continued. Chibiusa never left the couch. See simply lifted her feet as they rolled by. Usagi huddled in the corner while Ami attempted to calm her with little luck. She stopped crying just long enough to scream profanities at the wrestlers. Everyone else just watched, moving their eyes back and forth, the drops of sweat growing on their heads.

            Haruka rolled her eyes around. "Screw this. I want to grow home,"she said. She grabbed the now tired Mamoru by the collar and heaved him upward. With Mamoru out of the way Taiki and Yaten easily pulled Seiya up. 

            Soon Ami and Setsuna had treated all the infirmities. Everyone began to pack up and Chibiusa thanked them all for their gifts. Usagi had calmed down a great deal but she was still crying and scolding Mamoru for ruining the shower. 

            "...and just because Seiya was teasing you! I'm soooo mad at you!!! And the party was..."

            And still Chibiusa sat on the couch. Elios sat beside her, holding an ice bag over his right eye. He was embarrassed about what the Generals had been talking about, worried that Chibiusa had heard their rude jokes, and astonished at what had happened at such a happy and neutral event. 

            Chibiusa looked over at his confusing expression and smiled. "Welcome to my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

            Elios gave a half-hearted smile and winced with pain. Chibiusa laughed and snuggled closer. "You'll get used to it Dreamer-Boy. Soon, this kind of thing will be positively normal."

            Elios opened his mouth to express his doubts but Chibiusa laughed again and grabbed his hand.

            "Common, let's get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 4: Painful Revelations

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Okay, so I don't own Sailor Moon. But if position is 9/10's of the law, then by all accounts us fanficers must own Sailor Moon. Weeeelll, maybe not. A girl can wish, can't she?

            I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you all! Murky-Lurky, Eternal-Earth-Sailor, Sanosuke's-Gurly and especially "just a reader"(Hope this chapter answer your comment about Seiya's feelings). I love you all so much. Everyone has been really helpful. Except for Murky-Lurky, you french drunk. Hee hee. I tease. Murky-Lurky is cool. If you like Inyuasha fics check her out. If I didn't have you here, I'll try and put you next chapter, I think I got everyone. Please Review Me!! I love it when people acknowledge my existence.

Rated: PG. Little bit of violence in this chapter.

"The stars directing our fate, And we're praying it's not to late."- Robbie Williams

**Beginning of the End by Ami "KittyCat" Misuno**

**Chapter 4**

            In Usagi and Mamoru's room things were not going well. 

            "I can't believe you'd do that," said Usagi angrily, "You ruined the baby shower"

            "Hey," said Mamoru, lying on the bed nursing his bruises, "It wasn't just me. Seiya started it! He was baiting me! Why don't you go lecture, OUCH!" Mamoru had tried to rise from the bed. He was too sore, he fell back on to the pillows."

            "Listen to you! Seiya started it, Seiya started it. Don't try to blame this on Seiya. You were acting like a kid. I'm surprised this wasn't your baby shower!"

            "Usagi! Stop blaming me for Seiya. I'm tried of watching him, watching you! Waiting for me to screw up so he can swoop in."

            "Mamo-chan! Seiya has been nothing but nice to me. He was there, he comforted me, when I had no one."

            "Don't look at me like that was my fault. I was gone. I couldn't come and see you."

            "I know it wasn't your fault. It was just comforting to have Seiya there to comfort me. And Taiki and Yaten of course."

            Silence hung like latterns, casting itself all over the room. Usagi let her hair down, combing it softly, like hanging tissue paper over the silence. She changed into her flowing nightgown. She helped Mamoru into his clothes. Her hands tenderly helped him change, but clear blue eyes did not meet his. She pulled down his nightshirt; he winced as her hand brushed a bruise. Usagi touched it, her warm hands rubbing his sore side. 

            "Usagi," murmured Mamoru, "What happened while I was gone? What happened between you and Seiya?"

            Usagi froze; she looked up into Mamoru's eyes. He took her small hands in his. There was no malice in the beautiful blue of his eyes. He just wanted to know. He just wanted the doubt and worry to leave him.

            "Mamo-chan," Usagi said, trying to pull away.

            "Usako,"

            Usagi sighed. She had to do this. He needed to know, it had been over a century. She pulled him to the bed. With a hop she perched on the bed, her feet dangling. She looked so young, she felt so young. 

            "It was nothing. We were just friends, maybe a bit more. I just missed you. Seiya missed Kakyu. We both sort of...needed each other. We never went anywhere. A kiss on the cheek, a hug that went to long. That was as far as it went," she looked into his eyes. Willing him to believe her. It was all true, "He reminded me of you. His voice, the eyes that pulled me in. It was seeing you, every time I looked at him. It would have broken my heart if he didn't care back. But he just eased my pain. Maybe it was in a different way then a friend but it was what I needed. Mamo-chan, please try and see. We're just friends now. We both found what we longed for. I found my love, you. I married you. Seiya still protects Kakyu. Our love became a friendship, that **I **love."

            "But Seiya does love you, Usako. He takes in your every word, like water to a man in a desert. He worships your every footstep. He loves you. And he hates me. Because I have you. Because our destiny is to be together."

            "No...NO! I don't know what your talking about," Usagi pressed her hands to her ears, "Mamoru, stop it. Stop telling me lies. Seiya is my friend. There was something else before but now...he's like a brother."

            "Usagi. Look in Seiya's eyes. Tell me you don't see love.  I don't know why you can't see it. But look before he leaves with a new angle."

            "Mamoru, why are you saying that? Why would you say something so wrong? Do you hate Seiya that much?"

            Usagi stood up. She walked to her side of the bed and lay down. Her back was the mountains and the bed a sea. His hand swam across and touched her shoulder. She shrugged him off. Mamoru sighed and was soon asleep. But Usagi did not find sleep. She did not look for sleep. Her eyes remained open. Fixed on something in the dark. For an hour she did not move, only blinked.

            "I have to know for myself."

***

            Usagi made her way to the room where Seiya was staying the night. She looked like a ghost floating through the halls. Her nightgown swept the floor and her long blonde hair flowed down her back and almost touched the floor. She was quiet. If she was seen entering Seiya's room it could be scandal. 

            She whispered into Seiya's room and pressed the door closed. Walking to his bed she noticed he hadn't undressed. His dress pants were wrinkled and creased. His shirt was open but he had obviously been to sore to take it off. 

            "Seiya," Usagi said softly, standing over him.

            "Odango," said Seiya dreamily. Then realizing where he was he tried to sit up, "Queen, what's wrong? OH, ow." He gave up. He had as many bumps and bruises as Mamoru. 

            "Everything's fine. I-I just wanted to talk to you about something."

            "What?"

            Usagi didn't answer. She walked to the big pictures windows that faced the city. Seiya's eyes followed her eerie figure, highlighted by the lights of the city, and tonight, the moon. She stared up, watching the moon. Seiya lifted himself gently off the bed. He walked up to Usagi and touched her shoulder. She continued to stare up, holding a conversation with the stars. 

            "What?" Seiya asked again.

            Usagi turned quickly and looked up into his eyes. So much like Mamoru's. She scrutinized the blackness that had drawn her in before. And she gasped.

            "You do," she whispered, looking down. Ashamed at herself for not believing Mamoru. Ashamed she hadn't seen it before. It seemed so obvious. 

            "What? I do what?"

            "You...love me. I...I shouldn't have come. I have to go."

            "What Usagi? I do love you. **Of course** I love you. I always loved you. Since the minute I met you I loved you. To know you was to love you. Maybe I hid it at first. It was just a little cut of love. But I never tried to heal it. Never tried to stop the trickle of blood. And the wound has widened and broke. And each day I shed a bit more of my blood for you. And you never noticed the pool of blood you were standing in. You never noticed the sword you drove through my heart with your smile. But I never said anything. Just hoped that eventually it would rise to your lips. And when you tasted it, you'd notice me. Didn't you see me bleeding? Didn't you know? Couldn't you tell?"

            "In the beginning I thought,...but..., Seiya, we're friends. I always thought that....it was because I missed Mamoru. You reminded me of him. Didn't you know that? I had the energy of princess. We both filled the other's void. Maybe it was love then. But after, when Mamoru came back,...when Kakyu came back. I thought that love became friendship."

            "No, Usagi. I still love you. I'll always love you."

            "Seiya. I'm sorry. What can I say? I don't love you."

            "How can you say that? You haven't tried to love me. I'd protect you better. Try to love me, Usagi. You're bound to your duties. Listen to your heart."

            "I have to go," Usagi said. She turned away. Took a step for the door. Seiya grabbed her wrist. 

            "Seiya, let go. I have to go."

            "Usagi, just give me a kiss. One kiss. See if you don't love me after!"

            "What? Seiya. You're being crazy. Let me go."

            "A kiss."

            "No, Seiya, no. I love Mamoru. Please let go. You're hurting me." Seiya ignored her. Usagi tried to pull his hand off. He grabbed her other hand and turned her to him. 

            "Usagi, you must love me. How can I love you so much without you having any feelings of love." He pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above the wall. She could see his face was twisted, unknown. She had never seen this person before.

            "Seiya, let go! You're hurting me. I don't love you. I don't!"

            Seiya did not seem to hear her cries. He pressed his body against hers. She couldn't struggle against his tall frame. He leaned in a kissed her neck.

            "Stop, please stop."Usagi whispered.

            She couldn't struggle. Seiya was working his way up her neck to her mouth. She couldn't bare this. She had only kissed two men. Mamoru and Diamond. She couldn't believe someone who wasn't Mamoru was going to kiss her. And Seiya kissed her. None of it was there. The way Mamoru held her, how softly he kissed her. Like a rose petal.  Seiya's kiss was too hard, to forceful. She knew he kissed her with power. With his love. But Usagi couldn't love another. A tear trickled down her cheek. Help, she thought, Help. Please.

            The door flew open. The light of the hall framed Mamoru. 

            "Let her go Seiya."

            Seiya recoiled and dropped Usagi's arms. He took a step back. The look on his face registered what he had done. What he had lost in this one act. Usagi slid against the wall, down to the floor. 

            Seiya was her friend. And he had hurt her. And he loved her. All those smiles, warm moments. He had loved her.

            She sobbed Mamoru ran over and pulled Usagi close to him. "Shh, Shh. It's okay," He rocked her back and forth. She hid in the folds of his shirt. 

            "Seiya, I think we're going to leave. And I think in the morning your going to leave." Mamoru looked at Seiya and saw the pain of rejection. And he looked down at the sobbing child he held in his arms and felt the pain of revelation in her.

            "Usagi, Usagi. I-I didn't mean to. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

            "Seiya," Mamoru said, "Please. I know she'll forgive. Just let us leave. Give it time. Get on with your life starting tomorrow. Your love has hurt the one you love. It's hurt you. It's hurt me. Please. Give it time."

            "Okay." said Seiya, heartbroken. Soulbroken.

            Mamoru scooped up Usagi. He gave Seiya a look of pity, sympathy, something like that. When they had left Seiya sat on the edge of his bed. And cried, all his tears, all his blood. He cried til there was nothing left in him. He cried for what he had lost on their first meeting. He cried for what he had lost in this, their last meeting as friends. And he cried for his first and last kiss.   


	6. Chapter 5: Search for Senshi

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1If you own Sailor Moon do ya wanna give me the rights? Hmmm? Hmmmm? No? Well then I guess I don't own Sailor Moon.

This chapter rated: G

"The stars directing our fate, And we're praying it's not to late."- Robbie Williams

**The Beginning of the End by Ami "KittyCat" Misuno**

**Chapter 5**

                Seiya and Usagi slowly mended what had been broken. But there was a wall now, that neither tried to climb over. They were content simply to know the other was there. And they were never alone. Never close, never joking the same way.

                And once, late at night, Mamoru awoke to see Usagi gazing out of their window. She rubbed her wrists, still feeling his hands. She wondered how she could be blind to his love? And if she had noticed would Seiya have someone to love?

                But for the most part, palace life stayed the same. Everybody fought with everyone else, Usagi tried to cook, Elios learned to ride a bike and Chibimusoka grew. She tottered around the palace with Diana's little kitten, Celes. Her hair grew, long enough style. It was pulled into little buns with a sharp tip. Somewhere between her mother's and grandmother's style. Because she was raised by so many people she moved easily with change. She was independent; she didn't like to be fussed over. If she fell down, she picked herself up. When Mamoru told stories of Sailor Moon and Chibimoon she would listen with eyes aglow. She wanted to fight alone. She knew what she would be, what she would govern. She was born ready.

                When, at the age of 5, she asked Usagi if she could, "borrow her Sailor Moon power", Usagi knew it was time to call the scouts together.

*** 

                "Hello, everyone!" said Usagi warmly to the group, "I'd like to thank you all for coming."

                Around the room sat the inner and outer scouts; Usagi's team. Also Chibiusa and her team, the Asteroid and ChibiInners* (the Inner scout's daughters). And Diana, Apollo, Artemis, Luna, Elios, Mamoru and the Generals.

                "This meeting is about Chibimusoka. She is growing and well adjusted. She's five,  that means she'll be heading to kindergarten. I've discussed this with Chibiusa and Elios," she motioned to the couple, "One of the reasons the Chibiusa had trouble was because she was too isolated. We want Chibimusoka to have playmates her own age. She should do well there.

                "However that is not the reason I called you here. Chibimusoka will soon be old enough to be a scout. Because of everything she will protect it is important she's well trained. And she will need a strong team."

                "Who will be on her scout team? I've never heard of any other scouts," said Palla.

                "That is the problem. None of the outer senshi are going to have more children. And the younger scouts are two young to be having kids anytime soon, we hope. And we can't count on the Asteroid Scouts having children in the next few years." The Chibi and Asteroid scouts blushed.

                "There is only one solution. We must seek new senshi here on earth. Children who were born with a star in their hearts. One that is made to be a senshi. And here is where this group comes in. 

                "Pluto, Neptune, Uranus. Go discreetly search the kindergartens for new senshi. Look in their hearts, find ones with Sailor Crystals that burn brightly. I suspect there are not many. But later if others are needed they will appear. 

                "The rest of you. Be on guard for Sailor Crystals calling out to you. And when new scouts are found I will rely on you to train them...and Chibimusoka."

                "What will Chibimusoka become when she transforms?" asked ChibiMars.

                "Actually we don't know," said Chibiusa.

                "She will have the power to protect this solar system and all the people's dreams," said Elios, " She will be a very powerful senshi. But what her make-up will be is unknown to us."

                ChibiMercury timidly put up her hand.

                "About training new scouts. Th-there isn't much crime in the city and that's how many of you trained. The rest of us trained against the older scouts but that won't work well with very young scouts. And I've been working on a program...it allows you to train in a virtual enviroment."

                "How's it work?" said ChibiVenus, "Like the holodeck in startrek?"

                "Or the one in PowerPuff Girls?" ChibiJupiter giggled.

                "Umm...sorta like that. It's just to train for fighting though. There's no real way to train attacks, but this will help with reactions in battle."

                "That's an excellent idea," said the Queen, "ChibiMercury, I'm putting you in charge. Saturn, Ceres, Mercury, Vesta, will you help her?"

                "Yes, Queen."

                "We'll build it in the palace. ChibiMercury please keep me informed on the progress."

                "Queen," asked Jupiter, "Why are we even training? There is peace. No scouts that bring prophecies of disaster. No sifts that Pluto has felt. Perhaps there is no more need for new senshi."

                A memory stirred in Chibiusa mind. Brown-gold hair and eyes that burned like a tiger's eye stone. And it was gone. Supressed again. She stared forward.

                "No," she said, "there will always be fighting. Always. We must train scouts."

Sorry this chapter is so short and I haven't added new chapters for a while. I had finals and then it was off to camp.

*The ChibiInners are sorta of from a previous fic. "I missed you forever." You can kinda guess who they are, eh?


End file.
